


"Leave her alone"

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You told chuck how you feel for him but he isn't sure about his feelings to you. Totally sad you left and went to a bar to drown your sorrows in alcohol.





	"Leave her alone"

A/N: So a friend of mine gave me the idea and I thought I'd give it a try. 

“Chuck, I really like you more than just friends.” I told him, the man who outed himself as God not long ago, nervously fidgeting around with my bracelet because I didnt know how he felt. We became very close friends back in the Days when he was just his prophet self but I always had stronger feelings for him.   
“Y/N, I like you and you’re important to me but I’m not sure about my feelings to you. I need to think about this.” Chuck told me a apologizing look in his eyes as he told me this.

 

Now a hour after this Conversation I was sitting in a Bar, repeating what he said for the 100th time as I started to drink my fifth whiskey trying to forget what he said, drowning my sorrows in Alcohol like I always did when stuff like this happened. If I had the slightest clue about what would happen after I would leave the Bar I’d never even sat a foot in here nor drank that much.  
“I’ll take another one.” I told the barkeeper even though I was already feeling tipsy as hell but I just wanted to forgot, I didn’t want to think about this stupid conversation anymore. Why did I even think that telling him that I was in love with him was a good idea? As if freaking God would be in love with someone like me. I laughed at my own stupidity and shook my head as the barkeeper set down a full whiskey glass in front of me.

 

A few more drinks later I decided to leave the bar and go for a little walk. I paid all my drink before I got off the chair I was sitting at hardly trying not to stumble over my own legs because of the amount of Alcohol I had drunk. 

 

“Hey Baby, do you need any help?” A deep voice sounded from behind me as I walked out of the bar, the cool air directly hitting me almost throwing me off but I caught myself fast enough. 

“No I’m okay.” I told the guy but before I could take another step I felt a strong grip around my left wrist and not a second later I was pressed against the next wall. “What the hell” I let out looking at the guy that had me pressed against the cold stone wall. 

“I was watching you the whole evening.” He whispered close to my lips, his breath strongly smelling after alcohol which took me everything not to throw up. 

“What do you want from me?” I asked trying not to panic in any way even though my heart beat already speeded up. Suddenly my mind started working again and I realized what he wanted from me.

“You know what I want.” He groaned against my cheek before he started kissing me. I turned my head away and tried to push him away but he was too strong. His hand found its way under my shirt squeezing my bare skin.  
“Let me go.” I begged, i wanted to scream but the chance that somebody would hear me was 1 to 100.

“Shut up.” He hissed as his hand hovered down my body to my thighs. Tears started filling my eyes as he kept going. I squeezed my eyes together trying not to cry.

“Leave her alone!” I heard a angry voice a familiar voice. Chuck! Suddenly all my hope was back, he was here I was safe. He grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him away from him.

“What the fuck.” The guy hissed as he saw Chuck. My savior didn’t hesitate any longer, he balled his hands to fists and directly hit the guy in the middle of his face. I’ve never seen him that angry and it scared the living shit out of me as he kept beating the other guy. Sure he could easily zap him dead but he didn’t because he knew beating him would cause him much more pain. 

The Guy didn’t had the slightest chance against Chuck, he had a black eye, a bleeding nose that was probably broken and blood was running down the side of his head. The more Chuck kept beating up my Attacker the more scared I got. It was enough he needed to stop.

“Chuck stop its enough.” I yelled, my voice shaking as I watched the whole scene. My legs not strong enough to stand any longer I sank down on the cold floor with my back leant against the wall. But in his anger the blue eyed man didn’t hear me and kept going to beat the guy down. Tears started filling my eyes this time because of Chuck because he didn’t stop beating the living hell out of this guy. 

“Chuck. Please.” I cried out my body shaking with fear. Wrapping my arms around my legs I looked at Chuck. There was so much anger and disgust on his face it was scaring me. 

As Chuck finally realized how scared I was he let go of the Guy and ran over to me. His expression immediately softening as he saw me crying.

“Y/N, I’m here. I’m here, nobody is going to hurt you. Promise.” He said trying to calm me down. Cupping his hands around my face he wiped away my tears and softly kissed my forehead. “Its fine. I will protect you.” He whispered placing another soft kiss on my forehead. Chuck turned around to the guy who already got up again. “And you. I never want to see you again. If I ever see you around a women and you just think about raping here. I will find you and you’ll never be happy again.” He yelled at him and not a second later the guy ran away, not taking a look back. Devoting his attention back to me he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. 

“Thank you.” I whispered burying my face in the crock of his neck while my tears slowly dried up.   
“In all honesty you dont have to thank me. I’m glad I appeared early enough, I couldn’t imagine what would’ve been if that guy went further.” He said his voice was soft but I knew he was still angry. Snipping his fingers he teleported us into my apartment directly in my bedroom. Chuck placed me on my bed and softly stroke my hair back. “Do you need something?” He asked me on which I shook my head. I just wanted him to stay with me and hold me in his arms.

Just stay here.“ I whispered as he pulled off my shoes and threw them on the floor before he did the same with his sneakers. 

“Everything you want.” Chuck said with a little smile crawling behind me on the bed, directly wrapping his arms around me pulled me close to his chest and I directly felt safe. I knew that when he was around nothing could ever harm me. “I thought about our conversation earlier after you left and I’m in love with you. I’d do anything to protect you." 

"You love me?” I asked turning my head to face him not believing what I just heard.

“Yes I do but I wasn't sure about my feelings earlier.” He took my hand and laced our fingers with each other, his thumb softly stroking over my knuckles. “I was worried as you left, that you’d do something stupid." 

"I’m sorry I didn't meant to make you worry. I wont ever do this again. Promise.” I whispered while I started to play around with his fingers. 

“Its okay, I know that you’re safe now.” He locked his lips with mine and softly kissed me. “You should sleep now.” He kissed me again before he placed a soft kiss on my nose which made me giggle.

“I love you.” I turned around so I could place my head on his chest. Closing my eyes, knowing that I was safe I slowly feel asleep in his arms.

“I love you too, Y/N.” The Blue-eyed man told me pressing a soft loving kiss on the top of my head before I fully drifted away into dreamland. Chuck stayed awake for another hour watching me sleep, placing here and there a soft kiss on the top of my head or my forehead. He pulled me closer to his chest and also fell asleep after he pulled a blanket over us.


End file.
